Brotherhood of the Thorn
The Brotherhood of the Thorn is an elite and strong society of powerful upper-level demons. It has existed for over a century. The Brotherhood answers directly to the Source of All Evil, who selects the members himself. As such, they have a long-running rivalry with the Triad. One of its long-term goals was to get a hold in the human world by taking over businesses. A mind-reading demon, Raynor, was the leader and mentor of the group. Each member of the Brotherhood is given an athame, which is recognized by others by other demons as belonging to a member of the Brotherhood. The group's most famous member was the legendary demonic assassin Belthazor (Cole). He was also the only member who displayed a demonic form, suggesting that the other members of the Brotherhood are pure demon. The members take a blood oath, a lifelong pledge of loyalty. This rendered them all vulnerable to the potion originally intended to vanquish Belthazor. In 2001, the Brotherhood took over an investment bank that was financing a merger between two ISPs, Luxirom and MetaSatelite. The merged company would have controlled nearly all of the world's Internet traffic. However, they were somewhat sloppier than normal, enabling Cole to figure out that they were up to something. He offered to infiltrate them over the Charmed Ones' objections; they feared his hold on good was still too tenuous. Not surprisingly, the Brotherhood didn't trust him, knowing that he'd killed the Triad and turned good. They kept such a close watch on him that he was forced to make the Charmed Ones think he'd turned evil. Ultimately, the sisters were able to stop the merger. However, Raynor and Tarkin kidnapped Cole and took him to the underworld, believing that they could turn him evil by destroying his love for Phoebe. They eventually goaded him into killing a witch the sisters were protecting, temporarily derailing Cole and Phoebe's relationship. All of the group's prominent members, except from Klea whose fate is uncertain, have been vanquished. Triggs was vanquished by Phoebe with an athame, Raynor by Cole with an athame, Vornac by Phoebe with a potion, Tarkin by Piper with molecular combustion and Belthazor by a power-stripping potion. Members Members of the Brotherhood of the Thorn were hand-picked by the Source of All Evil himself. Raynor Raynor was the head of the brotherhood, answering only to the Source. He was a telepathic demon, and possessed the powers of throwing energy balls, conjuring and shimmering. After Klea told him that Cole Turner was a traitor, Raynor knocked him out with an energy ball and took him to his secret chamber. There he attempted to make him evil. Finally, he cast a spell which made him kill Janna, before he killed Raynor himself. ContainingSoul.jpg|Raynor holding Benjamin Turner's soul. EnergyBallRaynor.jpg|Raynor firing an energy ball. Vornac Vornac was second-in-command of the brotherhood. He was a technopathic demon who was able to shapeshift, and was in charge of heading the Luxirom-MetaSatellite plot in 2001. He was not very concerned after Trigg's disappearance, but was rather hurt, angry and suspicious after Cole Turner returned. Hoping to find where Cole's true loyalties lay, he posed as him, but Phoebe Halliwell figured him out and vanquished him with a potion. VornacProfilePicture.jpg|Vornac in his base. Cole Turner Cole Turner, also known as Belthazor, was a powerful member of the brotherhood who was saved decades ago by Vornac. He remained a member until he killed the Triad, at which point he ran, leaving his brothers with the accusations and rumours of him falling in love with a witch. He returned in 2001 after witnessing Trigg's murder of a prophet, wanting to uncover information from them in order to foil their plan. In the end, he killed Raynor and left forever. Cole Cosmic Void.jpg|Cole Turner in the cosmic void. Cole Vanquishing William.jpg|Cole vanquishing William Hamilton. Be;lt.jpg|Cole Turner as Belthazor Tarkin A friend of Cole Turner and possibly of Trigg who was extremely loyal to the brotherhood. After Cole's disappearance, he was upset and angry, but joyous upon his return. However, he proposed killing him after Raynor discovered his treachery. He was vanquished by Piper Halliwell. 3x19-Tarkin.jpg|Tarkin in the base. Piper 3x20.gif|Tarkin blown up by Piper. Klea Somewhat of a personal assistant to Vornac, Klea was able to uncover information easily using her voyeurism power. She investigated Trigg's disappearance, Cole Turner's cover-up story, and learnt of Cole's betrayal to the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Upon this discovery, she alerted Raynor, who proceeded to capture him. What happened to her afterwards is unknown. Klea outdoors.png|Klea outside. Klea.jpg|Klea shimmering. Trigg Trigg was a friend of Cole Turner and possibly Tarkin who possessed the powers of shimmering and energy balls. He was assigned with the murder of a prophet near P3, which he accomplished, before Phoebe Halliwell arrived. They fought until she overpowered him and stabbed him with his own athame. Trigg.png|Trigg about to attack a prophet. Trigg energy ball.png|Trigg with an energy ball. Jassa Jassa was originally assigned to the be the demon who would throw an energy bolt at the limousine carrying Frank Pirelli by Tarkin until Vornac interrupted and assigned Cole to the task. :*Who exactly Jassa is was never shown. Appearances The Brotherhood of the Thorn appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 :The Demon Who Came in From the Cold :Exit Strategy - (Only Raynor and Tarkin) Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Demons Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Magical Groups Category:Season 3 Category:Killed/vanquished by an energy ball Category:Killed/vanquished by molecular combustion Category:Killed/vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category:Killed/vanquished by Cole Turner Category:Killed/vanquished by potions